


12 Days of Seoksoon

by EgoStorm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 12 Days of Seoksoon Challenge, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, and because why not, because i love soonseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoStorm/pseuds/EgoStorm
Summary: A drabble a day counting down until Soonseok Day, December 24th





	1. Favorite Predebut Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to do a 12 Days of Seoksoon Challenge in the form of drabbles!! The event is being held by @seoksoonseok on twitter, and I thought it would be fun to participate ^-^
> 
> Note: drabble lengths will vary and will not be beta-ed

“Lee Seokmin! Where are you?” Soonyoung’s voice rang out, almost loud enough to cause an echo. If it were any other day, Seokmin would have responded within seconds. But not today.

 

Seokmin had been hiding behind the door, the one spot that was almost a perfect hiding place because the members seldom closed the door. With it completely ajar, and a dresser blocking the view of what might be behind that door, Seokmin was well hidden from the members. Or, more importantly, from Soonyoung.

 

“Seokmin, I know you’re still in here~”

 

It was such a teasing call, sweet with an underside of danger. Seokmin knew what it meant. Soonyoung had been tailing him the last few days with the request that they play the Peppero kiss game on Peppero day, and Seokmin had constantly been refusing. 

 

But D-Day had come, and Soonyoung still hadn’t given up. It was November eleventh, the adored Peppero Day for couples everywhere to play the kissing game with their friends and lovers…  But for Seokmin, it was a day that meant avoiding his best friend as long as possible. Hopefully long enough for Soonyoung to be convinced that Seokmin was out for the day. It would have been a good idea, to leave the dorms, but Soonyoung was already awake when Seokmin crawled out of bed. There was no escaping now.

 

Was it that he didn’t want to play the game with Soonyoung? No, it wasn’t that in the slightest. It was that he was all  _ too _ eager to bring his lips so close to Soonyoung’s, and that he couldn’t be sure that he could hide it. He was sure to blush like crazy, an obvious hint of his feelings for Soonyoung when he did the Peppero kiss game just fine a week ago with Jeonghan for fun.

 

But what kind of game was fun when there were feelings involved?

 

“Seokmin~”

 

Seokmin covered his ears, not wanting to give in to his desires. He wanted nothing more than to get rid of the stupid feelings he had, or at least not realize they existed. If it weren’t for Jihoon a few weeks ago confronting Seokmin about his feelings for Soonyoung, he might have never found out he even  _ had _ these feelings. If it weren’t for Jihoon, Seokmin wouldn’t have tried to analyze his emotions or what they meant, even though there was no logic in emotions. There was no right answer or reason. 

 

Only, there was a right answer, and it was that he was in love with Soonyoung.

 

He held back a frustrated groan, not wanting for Soonyoung to hear him. Instead, he roughly ruffled his hair. But that was mistake #1. He hadn’t accounted for how little elbow room he had in the small corner between the wall and the door, and his rash decision to let out his frustrations on his hair led to his arm bumping the door loudly. Mistake #2 was that he assumed that Soonyoung had heard the thud and knew it was Seokmin who made the noise, and so Seokmin decided to leave his hiding place and run to the front door. That was mistake #3, trying to escape the dorm. If he had stayed in his hiding place, he wouldn’t be face to face with Soonyoung at that moment, regretting all of his decisions. Seeing a plastic black bag hanging from Soonyoung’s arm, Seokmin realized that the boy had left to make a quick trip to the convenience store. 

 

Soonyoung smiled upon finally seeing Seokmin. He raised the plastic bag.

 

“Guess what I have?”

 

Seokmin knew, but he wouldn’t admit it. “Uh… soda? Did you get me any?”

 

Soonyoung laughed and Seokmin gave up. Why should he let his best friend down all because of his dumb feelings? It wasn’t like Soonyoung was at fault. Not really, anyways. 

 

Soonyoung pulled out a slim, white box from the plastic bag. “Let’s play the Peppero game!”

 

It was a bad idea, Seokmin knew, but there was no escaping. Soonyoung inserted the biscuit end into Seokmin’s mouth, and Seokmin closed his eyes. He could feel his rapid heartbeat and was thankful that Soonyoung couldn’t hear it. It didn’t mean that he couldn’t see his reddening complexion, but hopefully, it was dark enough for him not to notice.

 

Seokmin waited for Soonyoung to bite the cookie, but it felt like he had been waiting for a long time. When he decided that too long of time had passed, he opened his eyes, and in front of him was a confusing sight.

 

Soonyoung was blushing bashfully. Beautifully, admittedly, but it was still extremely puzzling.

 

Seokmin unconsciously bit the cookie too hard, and the chocolate-covered remains of it fell to the floor.

 

“You’re blushing,” said Soonyoung in a hushed tone.

 

“You, too,” Seokmin managed to utter.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

It took a moment to process what Soonyoung just asked, and even longer to convince himself that he didn’t just hear things. With a careful nod, Seokmin closed his eyes again. Instead of cookie, he felt Soonyoung’s lips pressing against his, warm and soft. His heart was exploding, and Soonyoung’s lips had been the trigger to set it off. Seokmin wondered if it was fatal, his heart beating as hard as it was, but everything seemed right, so he was okay with that. 

 

His fingers were shaking, and as uncool as that might have been, he reached for Soonyoung’s hand to find it shaking as well. He smiled when he realized they were the same. How long had the two of them been waiting for this moment?

 

Seokmin leaned in, and Soonyoung tilted his head upwards, and the two found themselves in a world of their own.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Wonwoo handed Soonyoung another tissue after hearing him sniffle  _ again _ . “Okay, but why are you and Seokmin  _ both _ sick? Seokmin told me earlier that he might have been coming down with a cold, but  _ you _ seemed fine just yesterday.”

 

Soonyoung and Seokmin looked at each other sheepishly. 

 

“Well,” Seokmin started. “Soonyoung kept asking me to do the Peppero game with him, and he wouldn’t take no for an answer. I warned him, but now look, he caught my cold!”

 

Wonwoo shook his head as he sighed.

 

“How close did you two even get that he caught your cold? Man, you guys take games way too seriously…”

 

A small giggle was exchanged between Soonyoung and Seokmin, as they squeezed each other’s hands under their shared blanket. 

 

Sharing colds and blankets and feelings, it was just a thing between Soonyoung and Seokmin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the account from this picture: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ClkLQrQUoAIehBi.jpg


	2. Cutest Moment

Soonyoung felt defeat. Seokmin had just professed his love for him through a  _ song _ . Seokmin had written and sung a  _ song _ for him… Soonyoung had to find something better.

 

Soonyoung and Seokmin were a couple. A competitive one at that. And what better what to compete than to see who can show their love for each other best? 

 

At first, it started with anonymous post-it notes, but that was before the two were dating. It was Soonyoung’s way of cheering Seokmin up when he was down. Happy Virus though he may have been, Seokmin was easily the most sensitive of the members. If a performance didn’t go as well as he would have liked, a note ever so slightly off-pitch, or he missed a step in the choreography, he would be down for the rest of the day. That wasn’t to say he brought the mood down; he never showed his insecurities to anyone. It was only because Soonyoung knew him that he could tell when something was off. When his laughs weren’t as hearty, and his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

On a day when Seokmin was down from singing too sharp a note, Soonyoung wrote something on a post-it and stuck it on the underside of the top bunk, where Seokmin, who used the bottom bunk, could see as he laid his head on the pillow. That night, Soonyoung looked across the room as Seokmin got into bed, and a soft, warm feeling gushed inside of him when he saw Seokmin genuinely smile for the first time that day.

 

If he could make Seokmin smile like that all the time, he would be the happiest person alive. 

 

Although the notes were at first written on days Seokmin was down, they eventually began appearing every day. From  _ You’re important to the team _ to  _ You make the room brighter just by being there _ , Soonyoung gave him encouraging notes when he could. What surprised him was when he found a note at his own bunk, which said  _ Thank you for always being there _ . 

 

He thought he had been sneaky enough not to get caught, but the note in front of him told him otherwise. Later, he asked Seokmin when he found out, and Seokmin revealed that he knew from the start, and that no one had such messy handwriting than Soonyoung.

 

Shortly after, they began dating, and their ways of expressing love had varied. At one point, it was cooking each other meals, but with Soonyoung being the awful chef he was, that method didn’t last long. Somewhere along the way, it became a competition to see who could come up with a better way to express their love, and as of now, Seokmin was winning. 

 

Soonyoung scavenged the dorms, trying to find something that he could use. Anything that might be able to one-up Seokmin’s last attack. How unfair it was for him to use his charming voice as a weapon against him. Even if Soonyoung did the same, the outcome wouldn’t be nearly so effective, considering the difference between their vocal skills.

 

He paused. If Seokmin used his strengths to come up with a strong attack, why couldn’t Soonyoung? From the corner of his eye, he saw something red, and when he picked up the item, a smile spread across his face. It was perfect.

 

Soonyoung ushered Seokmin to a chair in the middle of the practice room. Preparations were done, and all that was left was the execution. He kept the lights dim, and when Seokmin questioned it, he brushed aside the question. He would find out soon enough anyways.

 

The music started, and Soonyoung’s face became serious… for a total of two seconds. He soon had a gushing smile on his face as he bounced with light steps and swung his arms cutely. He made a finger heart a couple times, blew some kisses, and threw in a few winks as well. He could see Seokmin’s ecstatic smile, and he knew it was working. As he danced, Seokmin was cheering, and it gave him more energy to perform. A bounce to the left and a finger gun to the heart, and skip to the right with a cute pose or two. He gave the performance his all.

 

At last, the finale was coming. He pranced over to grab an item from the floor and stuffed it into his shirt, then pranced back over to Seokmin and turned the item on. 

 

A flickering red light appeared in his chest, and at first, Seokmin was confused. Soonyoung was disappointed, seeing that it was impossible to see the shape of the light, so he brought the thing from out of his shirt and held it against his chest. A red, glowing, heart-shaped lightstick meant to portray his living, beating heart for Seokmin. Soonyoung looked at him expectantly with a smile on his face

 

Seokmin got out of his seat to hug Soonyoung tightly, laughing while at it. The lightstick was still between the two of them, right between their chests. 

 

“I love you so much, “ Seokmin sighed.

 

How unfair. Just when Soonyoung thought he had the advantage, Seokmin attacks with something more powerful.

 

But at that moment, Soonyoung was too happy to even think about their little competition. The extent of the feelings he had for Lee Seokmin surpassed what he even thought was possible. 

  
He buried his face in Seokmin’s shoulder. “Me, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: https://youtu.be/I-PG4Jet7PU?t=27m39s


	3. Most Shocking Moment

Seokmin pursed his lips together when he opened his drawer to find that  _ yet another  _ pair of his underwear had vanished. And this time it was his favorite bright teal one with sunflower patterns on it. At this point, he couldn’t blame the washing machine for eating it up, since by now, more of his underwear had gone missing than his socks. And washing machines were notorious for eating socks… but underwear? Moreover, he never heard any of the  _ other _ members complain about missing underwear. At least not more than once. Too many times had this happened for Seokmin for him to blame it on chance. Only one conclusion could come from this: there was an underwear thief amongst the boys.

 

But the question was, who?

 

Desperate times called for desperate measures. There was only one way to find out when the Underwear Thief was.

 

Seokmin made a makeshift hideout at the top of the bunk that gave him the clearest view of the dresser. With a thick blanket to cover him, and a pair of binoculars for and even closer look, he went undercover. It would only be a matter of time before he caught the culprit. It was planned out perfectly in his head. He would catch the culprit in the act of stealing his underwear, and then Seokmin would jump out, revealing his hidden location. And then from there, the culprit would confess his sins and return all the stolen underwear. 

 

Seokmin chuckled. His plan was perfect. All he had to do was wait. Yes, just wait. Just…

 

He was woken up by a tap on the leg. “Seokmin, what are you doing on my bed?”

 

Seokmin sprang up, knocking his binoculars to the floor. He saw Mingyu look toward the ground where the binoculars bounced under the bunk. 

 

He failed. He waited for so long he actually fell asleep! And being so warm and comfortable under Mingyu’s sheets… He was a fool for not taking these factors into account. But right now, it was just him and Mingyu in the room. Though he didn’t catch the Underwear Thief in the act of stealing, maybe he could catch him in the act of wearing.

 

He lunged at Mingyu’s pants, quickly pulling the elastic band to take a peek. He frowned in disappointment. Calvin Klein. Much more fancy of a brand than he would ever be able to buy with his own money. Mingyu wasn’t the Thief. Which meant there were 11 potential culprits left. 

 

“Dude… what are you doing?” asked Mingyu once he recovered from his shock.

 

Seokmin sighed… But then an idea popped into his head. If Mingyu wasn’t the culprit, then he could help Seokmin find the Thief. Two heads were better than one, and Mingyu would surely help him out.

 

“Okay, so there’s someone in this household that’s been stealing my underwear…”

 

The two of them were atop Mingyu’s bed, hidden under the covers. Seokmin was watching the dresser intently with the binoculars he had before, and Mingyu was using binoculars made by simply curling his hands into circles and pressing them against his eyes. It worked well enough. And so they waited.

 

But Mingyu’s bed was much too comfortable, because the two of them were soon being woken up by Seungcheol, who was wondering why they were both sleeping there when it was almost dinnertime, with both Seokmin and Mingyu being known for their large appetites. 

 

Seokmin and Mingyu shared a glance before attacking Seungcheol to see what underwear was beneath his pants. Seungcheol was wearing jeans, so it took longer to be able to reveal what was there, but with Seokmin and Mingyu working together, they managed to unbuckle and unbutton the thick pants, only to be faced with disappointment. They were bear-patterned briefs, much too corny for even Seokmin to wear. And so, Seungcheol was let in on the secret, and the three of them observed the dresser from Mingyu’s bed, Seokmin with his real binoculars, and Mingyu and Seungcheol with their hand binoculars.

 

Thankfully they didn’t have to wait long for the next member to come into the room. Nor did they have to wait for anyone to take anything from the dresser. Soonyoung walked into the room, shaking a towel in his wet hair, clothed with a white shirt and boxers. Teal, sunflower-patterned boxers. Seokmin’s boxers. Kwon Soonyoung was wearing Lee Seokmin’s boxers…

 

Kwon Soonyoung was the Underwear Thief.

 

“Kwon Soonyoung!” Seokmin bellowed.

 

“Lee Seokmin!” Soonyoung yelled back.

 

Seokmin pointed a finger at the boxers Soonyoung was wearing, and Mingyu and Seungcheol followed his lead.

 

“You’ve been stealing my underwear, haven’t you?”

 

The accused suddenly squeaked and ran out of the room, but thankfully Seungcheol was fast on his feet. He caught the culprit before long and dragged him back, where Seokmin and Mingyu were waiting.

 

“Running is the same as admitting your guilt,” said Mingyu confidently. “Now tell us, why have you been stealing Seokmin’s underwear?”

 

“Uh…”

 

The boys waited for a response.

 

“I didn’t know they were yours… I have the same ones, so…”

 

Seungcheol scoffed. “Please. We all know you have nothing but tighty whities.”

 

Soonyoung flushed pink as he looked down at the sunflowers gracing him. “Okay… maybe I just really like Seokmin’s underwear…”

 

Seungcheol and Mingyu looked at Seokmin for the next set of instructions. But Seokmin didn’t have anything else to say.

 

“Oh, yeah, I guess I like them too…”

 

Silence followed, but then Seungcheol and Mingyu seemed to have gotten bored.

 

“Well, that was anticlimactic…”

 

“Do you want to go eat?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Seokmin and Soonyoung were then left alone in the room, and the air was a little awkward.

 

“So… you like my underwear?”

 

Soonyoung shrugged. “Yeah… they’re cute. I mean, the sunflowers just look so happy, so…”

 

Seokmin looked at the boy for a moment, trying to assess the truthfulness of his words. When he realized they were genuine, he brightened. “Don’t they? And they’re so vibrant against the teal!”

 

Soonyoung smiled. “And your panda one with the baby pandas rolling on the grass, everything looks so fluffy and it gives me fuzzy feelings!”

 

The next few hours consisted of nothing but talks of underwear, which patterns and colors were the best, what designs should be on underwear, and the softness of the fabric used. By the end, Seokmin was glad to know that someone else appreciated his underwear as much as he did, and so he and Soonyoung made plans to go underwear shopping together.

 

And after Soonyoung had his own pairs of brightly colored and patterned pairs of underwear, he no longer stole Seokmin’s. Rather, the two shared everything they had with each other, and called each other their “underwear soulmate”. Though, when that became too much of a mouthful, they then deemed each other “soulmates”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: https://twitter.com/nozason/status/806024323391569920


	4. All-time Favorite Moment

Seokmin’s body was soft and warm, Soonyoung thought as he leaned back against him. He felt Seokmin’s arms automatically wrap around his waist and his chin rest on his shoulder. On a relaxing day without a schedule, there was nothing more pleasant to do than to laze around while watching a show. What was being displayed in front of them was a happy couple of three in the popular variety show  _ We Got Married _ . The couple had finished cooking an impressive meal and were about to enjoy the mountain of delicious food they made together when Soonyoung felt a pang jealousy and hunger. He wondered when he would be able to be happily married like that.

 

“Ah, I want to get married soon…”

 

Seokmin spoke directly into Soonyoung’s ear. “You already have me, baby.”

 

Soonyoung laughed as he slapped Seokmin’s hand still resting on his stomach. “How could I forget?” He turned his head to give him an air kiss.

 

A loud grumble coming from Soonyoung’s stomach interrupted the two of them. Soonyoung looked back at the TV screen in envy of all the food and love. 

 

Seokmin motioned for Soonyoung to get up. “We can be better than any married couple out there! What do you want to eat? We’ll make something right now.”

 

“Right now?”

 

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?”

 

They didn’t have much to work with, and neither of them could consider themselves a skilled chef, so they couldn’t cook up a feast like the couple in the show. Instead, they decided on making gourmet ramen. It was the best they could come up with, and it was something neither would be unsatisfied by. 

 

When the water came to a boil, Soonyoung was at a loss. Should he add the soup base first? The noodles? Was the order important? They had to be, right?

 

He stood in confusion as the water continued to boil. If he waited too long, the water would boil out completely… Should he add more water to compensate for what had evaporated already? There were too many options and too many questions. Soonyoung was never cut out to be a cook, and he was afraid his indecisiveness would lead to an awful tasting ramen like always.

 

Who even said that ramen was hard to mess up anyways?

 

“Here,” Seokmin put in the flakes, and then the soup base, and then the noodles. “I’ve got the ramen. Do you want to chop up the vegetables?”

 

Soonyoung smiled in relief. He was glad Seokmin was reliable at times like these. 

 

He turned to grab a knife and a cutting board before pulling out a daikon radish, a yellow onion, some green onions, and lastly, kimchi. After peeling everything, he was ready to start chopping. But then, he faced another dilemma. How thickly should he chop everything? Should they be cubes? Slices? They should be thin enough to cook quickly, but thick enough to have a crunch… but what thickness was that?

 

“Seokmin…” Soonyoung called out pitifully. 

 

Seokmin chuckled lightly. “Don’t worry, I can do this, too. Do you want to set the table?”

 

Soonyoung felt dejected by how little he was contributing, was glad he could be of some help. Setting up the table was something he  _ could _ do. He pulled out some bowls and chopsticks and set them on the table, pairing them with a napkin, just in time for Seokmin to walk by with the large pot of rich-smelling ramen. Once it was on the table, Seokmin lifted the lid, revealing a colorful pot of soup noodles, complete with eggs boiled in it. It may not have been an extravagant meal like the one the couple made on  _ We Got Married _ , but Soonyoung thought that their gourmet ramen was much more satisfying. 

 

The TV was still on but was now showing a different couple as they entered their already fully furnished and beautifully decorated home for the first time. The girl on the screen was picked up bridal-style and carried through the front door.

 

Before Soonyoung had time to register anything, he felt his center of balance being shifted as his feet left the floor. Caught off guard, he reached out to grab something, and when his mind settled down, he saw that he was holding onto Seokmin’s neck. He was being carried in the same bridal-style as was on the television screen.

 

“Is this what you wanted?”

 

Soonyoung giggled in delight. How was it that Seokmin could always read his mind? He swung his legs lightly as they dangled from Seokmin’s arms.

 

“Almost. I wanted to be the one to pick  _ you _ up actually, but I don’t think I have the arm strength to do it. I would be a horrible husband, wouldn’t I?”

 

“You don’t have to be a good husband. Just stay with me and I’ll take care of you.”

 

Soonyoung liked the sound of that. To be with Seokmin, who could do everything Soonyoung couldn’t. Seokmin, who always knew how to make him smile and knew when to say what. Being with Seokmin was better than being married to anyone.

  
Soonyoung looked back at the screen, realizing that his feelings of envy had vanished. He didn’t need marriage to find happiness. His happiness was already right there beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: https://youtu.be/HGYRss9LtmI?t=1m29s (Soonseok is on the left of the screen)


	5. Hugs or Kisses?

Seokmin couldn’t help but think that Kwon Soonyoung was absolutely beautiful. Under the soft, warm lanterns hung up around them, he looked as if he were emitting light. With all of the people and food vendors that surrounded the two, all Seokmin could see was Soonyoung. How his eyes shone in joy, how his cheeks protruded from smiling, and how his lips were tinted pink from the cotton candy they shared. Seokmin had the urge to whisk him away from all of the busyness, so when he spotted an empty place in the darkness behind some of the vendors, he did just that. He pulled Soonyoung along with him by the hand —they had already been holding hands from the start—until they reached a nearby tree void of people.

 

He took pleasure in seeing Soonyoung’s expression of surprise as he leaned in, his free hand settling itself on Soonyoung’s cheek. He gently pressed his lips on Soonyoung’s, soft and supple. They tasted like cotton candy, and the flush of pink he saw on Soonyoung’s cheeks reminded him even more of the treat. Despite being in the darkness, Seokmin could make out Soonyoung’s sheepish smile, and it made him want to taste his lips once more. Soonyoung was the one to act first, pulling Seokmin in by the collar of his shirt, and Seokmin swore he never tasted anything so sweet as Soonyoung’s lips. He closed his eyes once again, savoring every sensation.

  
The fireworks had just started, but Seokmin wasn’t able to hear it over his heart beating so loudly, but he wouldn't have minded missing them, anyways.


	6. Looking at Each Other's Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting behind DX

The lights were out and the boys were off to bed. Only a dim, silver gleam came through the window from the moonlight that just barely illuminated the room. Soonyoung rolled over to face Seokmin, like he did every night. It was a routine thing, to face him in gratification that he was there. Seokmin, the so-called Happy Virus who kept the team thriving with his positive energy. Seokmin, who was patient and kind and was the person Soonyoung most easily confided in. Seokmin, who, even at his weakest point, was stronger than Soonyoung could ever imagine himself to be. 

 

Soonyoung smiled when Seokmin returned his gaze. How was it that Soonyoung was able to receive so much happiness just by having Seokmin nearby? Just by looking at him? No words could describe it, how blessed he felt to have the boy beside him. He couldn’t help smiling at his direction every night, even if Seokmin caught him more often than not. He wanted for Seokmin to catch a glimpse of it every night, actually. If it meant he would be able to understand how much Soonyoung appreciated having him around, then he wanted for Seokmin to look his way every night. He wanted to smile for Seokmin all the time.

  
For Seokmin, who constantly underestimates his true value. For Seokmin, who was absolutely irreplaceable and absolutely important. For Seokmin whom Soonyoung loved with his entire being and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: https://68.media.tumblr.com/5726744283a3aac3b4be4d918aa665ed/tumblr_nt0fbmgh7Q1sxt7h2o1_1280.jpg


	7. Funniest Duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp Soonseok day has passed...  
> Happy belated soonseok day~

The door chimed as Seokmin stepped in the laundromat, chiming a tune himself. The air was warm from the heat emitted from the machines, a nice temperature to walk into after strolling in the chilly winter weather, bag hanging behind him like Santa’s sack, only it filled with clothes instead of gifts.

 

He made his way to the machine on the far left corner, the machine he habitually used for no reason in particular, only to find that it was already occupied. He thought it was strange, seeing how the rest of the machines were empty, that the person who came before him happened to chose to use the exact machine that Seokmin always used, and that was always free. Not that it was a hassle to use a different machine. It was just an interesting observation. Then again, it was strange in the first place for Seokmin to claim that machine when it was so far from the entrance of the laundromat. Who was he to judge? He used the machine to the right of his usual, instead.

 

He sat down on the bench and pulled out his phone to pass time with social media as he waited for his laundry to finish, but he noticed a text from his roommate saying that requesting for him to bring stomach medicine as soon as possible. 

 

Seokmin felt a pang of guilt when he remembered that he consumed the last of it accidentally, thinking it was cold medicine. In his defense, he was too out of it to even realize what medicine he was taking. But he still felt bad for his suffering roommate, so he dashed to the nearest convenience store and back to his place. He worried a bit over his laundry, but he trusted that no one stole clothes from the laundromat nowadays. His clothes should be fine if he left for a bit. He hoped.

 

When he came back to the laundromat, he was pleased to see that his clothes were done and dry, but he then received a text from his roommate telling him he bought the wrong medicine in his hurry. Seokmin sighed at his blunder as he hastily stuffed his clothes into his laundry bag and dashed out once again to the convenience store, reading the labels carefully to purchase the right product before running up to save his poor roommate from stomach pains. It was the wrong day for him to be out to do laundry. Realizing he brought home the wrong laundry was even further proof of it.

 

After a full day of looking after his friend, who finally fell asleep in peace, he laid the clothes on his bed to put them away, but when he spotted a T-shirt with a SHINee World Concert logo on it, he knew something was wrong. Seokmin had never been to a SHINee concert, nor had he ever bought any SHINee merchandise. Why was such a shirt in his laundry bag? Or… was it even his laundry bag?

 

Seokmin mumbled as he riled his hair. The ‘KSY’ embroidered on the bottom of the bad told him that he took the wrong clothes and the wrong bag, and it finally dawned on him that in his rush to run to the convenience store for his friend, he mistakenly took the laundry from the machine he usually used. The machine that was already occupied by another’s clothes.

 

He didn’t want to run anymore that day, but he had to bring these clothes back to their rightful owner. He ran, but… the laundromat was closed for the day. He could neither return the clothes nor retrieve his own. If only he had noticed beforehand, he wouldn’t have been in this mess. He needed to return the clothes, or he would forever have a guilty conscious. Looking up information on the idol T-shirt in the bag of laundry, he discovered that the shirt was rare merchandise that was only sold on the day and place the particular concert was held. Seokmin couldn’t imagine the kind of sentimental value the shirt held. It was possible that it didn’t mean much, but it was also possible that it meant more than the world to the person who owned it.

 

There was nothing he could do. He would have to wait until the laundromat opens tomorrow and hope that the rightful owner of the clothes arrives. 

 

The next morning was even chillier than the day before. Seokmin made tight fists in his jacket pockets to keep his fingertips warm. Being at the laundromat earlier than they opened, he was forced to wait outside in the cold, bag unbelonging to him slung over his shoulder.

 

He planned to wait inside once the doors opened, but the person he was waiting for met him before that happened.

 

“YOU!” a voice said from behind him.

 

Seokmin ducked on impulse and shouted back, “I’M SORRY!”

 

“YOU STOLE MY LAUNDRY BAG! I LOOKED FOR IT FOR SO LONG YESTERDAY!”

 

”Sorry…”

 

Seokmin raised his head and turned around to see a boy who, despite having such a loud voice, was shorter than he was. The boy was red and huffing, but from exhaustion rather than anger. Had he run all the way here? Being met with an unexpectedly docile expression, Seokmin became somewhat flustered.

 

“I…” he started, but it was hard to continue with the boy staring him down like he was.

 

“But,” the boy looked downward. “You brought it back.”

 

“Um… it was an accident. I really didn’t mean to take it in the first place.” Seokmin handed over the laundry bag to the boy remorsefully. “I was in a hurry and I wasn’t thinking…”

 

The boy opened the bag and shuffled a hand through the contents before pulling out the SHINee T-shirt Seokmin knew was in there.

 

“I thought I would never see this again,” he said with a soft smile. It was a smile that suddenly made Seokmin want to give him everything in the world if he could.

 

“I guess it  _ was _ important to you, then.”

 

The boy’s smile grew wider, his eyes reminiscent. “Yeah. It was my first concert. And a SHINee concert at that. I’ll never forget such a great night.” 

 

“Sorry I took your precious shirt…”

 

The boy giggled. “I’m glad it was you who took it. Not everyone would bring it back. But why are you here so early? The laundromat isn’t even open yet.”

 

“But you’re here early, too, aren’t you?”

 

“Oh, you’re right…”

 

After glancing up at each other, the two of them fell into a fit of laughter, neither really knowing why they were early, and neither regretting it. 

 

“I’m Soonyoung, by the way.”

 

“Seokmin.”

 

“It’s cold outside, do you want to talk over tea?”

 

Seokmin looked into the closed laundromat, where his clothes still resided in the machine. He had planned to take it back today, but Soonyoung’s invitation was more than tempting, especially when the boy was asking with such a hopeful smile on his face.

 

“I would love to,” he replied. 

 

They walked away from the laundromat and toward a random direction — cafes were everywhere and they were bound to run into one — and Seokmin left his clothes to pick up another day. They would surely be there when he came back.

  
How likely was it that someone would steal his laundry, anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: https://youtu.be/D9iFZ-8Z_mw?t=4m43s


	8. AN: Sorry and Thank You

To those who have read this far,

 

Thank you so much for giving my little drabble collection a chance. I decided to do this challenge because I really _really_ love Soonseok, but for various reasons, I’ve lost the motivation to continue any further than this. Fluff was never my strong point, anyways  (haha like I even have a strong point…)

 

The last drabble I was writing (for favorite song/duet) ended up not at all being fluff. Maybe I will post it one day if I ever end up finishing it, and if any of you would spare it a read, I would really appreciate it ^-^

 

I hope you are all having a happy holiday!!

  
Sorry, and Thank you~


End file.
